


She Knew

by StoriesSheWrites



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, good communication, overall a pure couple, they're so cute!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesSheWrites/pseuds/StoriesSheWrites
Summary: They'd discussed marriage, and they both wanted it. They were both ready.And Sybil knew that Tom loved chocolate.For the prompt, "Person B proposing with a ring inside of an egg."





	She Knew

Sybil held the Kinder egg up, twirling it around she grinned in delight. She had had it specially made, for once taking advantage of some of the connections her family had.

She jumped off her chair and started pacing around their kitchen, bubbles forming in her chest and rising up. She felt so elated.

She didn’t understand how men could be so _nervous_ about proposing. Yes, marriage was a commitment, and it would be embarrassing if the woman said no. But her and Tom had discussed it thoroughly. They’d talked about it over breakfast. They’d mulled it over late at night, hands clasped together under the duvet. Tom wanted to get married; he had told her himself, not quite a proposal, but at least she knew that he would like to tie the knot. And she hadn’t realised quite how badly she’d desired to too until she’d started planning the proposal.

Pausing, she turned her attention back to the chocolate egg. Yes, it was kind of a dorky idea, but she’d been reassured by Edith and Gwen that it was cute and sweet. She believed Tom would think so too.

“Darling I’m home!” Tom called out, the door to their flat shutting softly. Sybil strolled back to her chair, as composed as she could muster. Though she could barely wipe the smile off her face, and her fingers danced joyfully on the table.

Was it cheeky of her to be so merry when he hadn’t actually said ‘yes’ yet? She didn’t let that thought plague her because she knew, that unless his mind had been changed after a ten minute pop to the shops, that he would say ‘yes’.

“In the kitchen,” she called out, casually flicking through a magazine.

Tom entered. His hair was a complete mess and the shopping bag gripped in his hands

“It’s bloody _freezing_ out there.”

He kissed the top of her head, and she took hold of his hand, almost recoiling from the cold. “You’re frozen, love. I’ll make you a cuppa.”

She made him a brew while he put the few shopping items away. They met at the table, and she spotted the egg again. “Here,” she reached over to grab it, tossing it to him. “Happy almost Easter.” She said with a smile.

He laughed, looking at the Kinder Surprise Egg. “God I haven’t had one of these in years. Their chocolate’s the best y’know.”

She knew.

He was sat opposite her, flicking through the newspaper. After a few minutes she heard the crackling of foil.

“Was the shop busy?”

“No, no, barely anyone there,” he cracked another piece of chocolate off, grinning at her as he put it in his mouth. “Would you like some?”

“No, no thanks.” She watched as he took out the small yellow pod. It rattled quietly. She prepared herself. Her whole body was tingly and her heart was beating out of her chest; she didn’t know how much longer she could wait.

He opened it absentmindedly, still reading the paper. Timing it perfectly, she got down on one knee just as he gazed into the pod with only mild interest.

“Oh my God,” he murmured. He looked at her, mouth hanging open.

“Tom Branson,” she grinned, happiness exploding from her tone of voice, eyes creasing at the corners, “will you marry me?”

There was a milliseconds pause.

“Yes! YES!” Tom jumped up, dropping the egg and ring in the process. He took her waist and lifted her up, swinging her round as she hooked her arms around his neck. “A thousand times yes!” He blushed as he let her down, and they locked lips.

“I need to,” she laughed at his expression: a mix of shock, love, and bliss. “I need to get this." She reached down and retrieved both the ring and the chocolate.

She gazed up into his eyes as she slipped the ring onto his finger. He took some chocolate from her but didn’t eat it, still looking at her tenderly.

“We’re gonna get married,” he whispered, taking her hand.

“Yes we are!” She squealed, finally allowing herself to jump up and down in delight. “And I’m crazy excited!”

“WOOOOO!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! It warmed my heart when writing it, and I hope it did yours, too. I’m not the best at writing fluff, but for these two I’d do anything tbh. Thanks to sherlolly--prompts on tumblr for the idea, and please leave a comment I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Happy spring! Xx


End file.
